


Содом и Гоморра

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels, Bad Humor, Banter, Blow Jobs, Demons, Humor, Loud Sex, M/M, Mentions of non-con, Minor Original Character(s), Public Sex, Sex in clothes, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Сандалфон не ждал ничего хорошего от необходимости посетить магазин Азирафеля после Апокалипсиса. Но все оказалось еще хуже, чем он ожидал.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	Содом и Гоморра

**Author's Note:**

> Намеки на нон-кон и связанные с ним психотравмы.
> 
> Написана 27 января 2020.

Ангел Небесный и Воплощение Гнева Господня Сандалфон испытывал смешанные чувства. Они состояли, насколько он успел разобраться, в основном из отвращения, частично из возмущения и на совсем небольшую часть – из гордости. Последней могло бы быть заметно больше, если бы ей не мешало все остальное: все же его выбрали для исполнения этого задания как того, кто готов к любым неожиданностям и опасностям. Но само задание все равно было до отвращения мерзкое. И мелкое: младшему чину, сопровождающему Сандалфона, оно подходило намного больше. Но Гавриил посчитал, что не следует отправлять младшего чина, как-бишь-там-его-зовут, одного в логово… в логово неизвестно кого, который назвался Азирафелем и до недавнего момента тоже был Ангелом Небесным. А теперь… Сандалфону предстояло передать ему на подпись бумаги о бессрочном неоплачиваемом отпуске. И он считал, что эта сволочь легко отделалась: могли бы, по меньшей мере, штраф выписать, раз уж сжечь его не получилось. Но штраф выписывать боялись. И отправлять этого, как-бишь-его, одного тоже боялись. 

Этот растерянно хлопал глазами на надпись «ЗАКРЫТО», украшавшую дверь магазина, и Сандалфон понял, что боялись не зря: кретин бы тут до вечера простоял, не зная, как быть. Сандалфон знал: он решительно крякнул – и выбил дверь плечом, влетев в гнездовище этой опасной сволочи смело, как подобает воину. Младший чин засеменил следом, продолжая моргать, как идиот. В магазине пахло злом, и Сандалфон не был уверен, что именно сейчас чует. Может, богомерзкие книги, которые бывший ангел имел привычку таскать к себе с давних времен – еще тогда нужно было заподозрить, что с ним неладно! А может, азирафелева дружка-демона, с которым они так хорошо спелись. Или самого Азирафеля, который в последнюю их встречу на жителя Небес был похож меньше всего. Но Сандалфон был готов ко всему, бесстрашно и бескомпромиссно. Ко всему, кроме того, что услышал в следующую секунду.

– О-о-о, Кроули! Пожа-а… Пожа-алуй… ста! – раздался голос Азирафеля откуда-то из-за полок с книгами, которых тут было невыносимо много. В голосе слышались такие мольба и страдание, что отвращение внутри Сандалфона немедля сменилось мстительным злорадством, раньше, чем он успел обдумать происходящее. – Кро-оули-и! – продолжил завывать бывший ангел, и младший чин испуганно вытаращил на Сандалфона глаза.

– Он его пытает! – шепотом промямлил как-его-там. – Я слышал, демоны так делают друг с другом.

– Раньше думать надо было, с кем связываешься, – припечатал Сандалфон и добавил: – Но это не помешает нам сделать дело. Пусть подпишет – а потом мучается и страдает, как ему заблагорассудится.

Азирафель издал очередной скорбный стон – и Сандалфон, не раздумывая, двинулся на звук. Бывший ангел обнаружился за очередной свалкой книг. Он опирался спиной и руками на другую свалку книг, вцепившись в нее до побелевших костяшек. Глаза были крепко зажмурены, а лицо его искажала гримаса боли. Демона видно не было, но нижнюю половину Азирафеля целиком закрывал материальный предмет под названием стол – и достроить картину было совсем не трудно.

– По-моему, демон грызет его за ногу, – уверенным тоном эксперта в вопросах боли и страдания сообщил Сандалфон, вполне убедительно представив, как демон вцепился Азирафелю в лодыжку.

Младший чин побледнел. Бывший ангел снова застонал, и его лицо исказилось совсем надрывно.

– О-о-о, Кроу… – срывающимся голосом крикнул Азирафель и, с трудом отцепив одну руку от деревянной свалки книг, вцепился ей под столом в демона. Предположительно, в волосы. Очевидно, тщетно пытаясь демона от себя отодрать. Сандалфон мысленно скорректировал картину: вероятно, демон грыз свою жертву за бедро. Внутреннюю строну бедра.

– Если демон прокусит ему ногу, то его развоплотит, – продолжил экспертно комментировать Сандалфон. Уж в чем, в чем, а в том, как и от чего умирают материальные тела, он разбирался хорошо. – Там кровь хлещет так, что даже чудом вовремя становить не успеешь.

Младший чин побледнел еще сильнее и затрясся. Азирафель затрясся тоже, в последней отчаянной попытке спастись. Демон под столом зарычал – довольно глухо, тем самым окончательно подтверждая версию Сандалфона, что рот у демона занят. Ногой Азирафеля.

– Надеюсь, он не рассчитывает, что мы после развоплощения выдадим ему новое тело, – деловито заметил Сандалфон. 

Бывший ангел конвульсивно дернулся, вскрикнув совсем уж истошно – и Сандалфон почувствовал, как на него с новой силой накатывает раздражение. Если Азирафель сейчас развоплотится, выйдет, что он зря таскался на Землю с этими бумагами: тот прекрасно и сам мог явиться в Верхний офис и все подписать. Отсутствие тела не мешает… Но развоплощаться Азирафель пока что не собирался. Он дернулся еще пару раз, а потом затих. Замер так на несколько мгновений, потом открыл глаза – и тут же с ужасом уставился на Сандалфона. Ужас, что ни говори, видеть было приятно, но происходящее теперь было понятно не до конца. 

– О, Боже мой! – воскликнул бывший ангел. – Что вы… То есть… добрый день! Как неожиданно, что вы зашли! Может… чаю?.. 

И он принялся зачем-то судорожно поправлять свою одежду. Из-под стола тем временем раздался недоуменный возглас, а потом оттуда показались сперва всклокоченные рыжие волосы, потом – желтые змеиные глаза, и наконец лицо демона целиком. Вид у него был омерзительно довольный и ни капли не испуганный, что делало его еще омерзительнее. Демон хмыкнул, а потом облизнулся раздвоенным языком.

– Умеете вы припираться не вовремя! – возмутился адский паразит, причем почему-то все равно очень довольным тоном. И с довольным видом. Сандалфона это бесило все сильнее с каждой секундой.

– Я понятия не имею, что за адские непотребства у вас здесь происходят, и разбираться не собираюсь! – выпалил он и презрительно фыркнул. – Я здесь по делу.

– Ох… – испуганно выдохнул Азирафель, всплеснув руками. Сандалфон хотел было снова обрадоваться, но тут проклятый демон поднял бровь и уверенно сказал:

– Ну почему же не имеешь… Имеешь! – растянул губы в неприятной усмешке и закончил: – Содом и Гоморра.

Сандалфону показалось, что в помещении одновременно стало очень жарко и очень холодно. Ощущение было таким неприятным, что захотелось немедля избавиться от материального тела. И вдвойне захотелось оттого, что он прекрасно понял намек этого… этой… развратной твари из Пресподней! И события все вспомнил тоже, слишком уж ярко.

– Кроули, перестань, прошу тебя! – возмутился бывший ангел вполне возмущенно, а не довольно. Но на демона не подействовало. Он встал в полный рост, небрежно оперся о стол, и спросил, продолжая кошмарно ухмыляться:

– Не хотите присоединиться, м?

Это было уже слишком! Совсем чересчур. Сандалфон был воином. Гневом Господним. Карой и Возмедием. И совершенно не был… этим вот, которое стер в порошок без сожалений. И без воспоминаний. Точнее, он помнил, как стирал в порошок, а вот все остальное благополучно забыл и не вспоминал. Как он не смог сделать решительно ничего, ничего, даже палец сломать этим жалким смертным, когда они хватали его за разные части тела. Пока их не остановил другой жалкий смертный. Сандалфон же тогда оцепенел, не в силах даже пошевелиться. Беспомощный – перед кучкой людишек! А ведь эти двое не были людишками, они были бессмертными с совершенно непонятными способностями и возможностями. И Сандалфон оцепенел снова, как соляной столп, в который он мстительно превратил идиотку, решившую пожалеть тех… А с этими… что он может сделать с этими?! Ему конец!

– Мы только документы подписать! – пискнул младший чин. И, воспользовавшись его словами, Сандалфон кинул бумаги, которые держал в руках, на стол, а потом растворился, перенесшись насколько мог далеко из этого злачного скопища мерзостей и всяких книг. 

***

– Они отправили тебя в неоплачиваемый отпуск, – сообщил Кроули, сунув нос в документы, когда мелкий ангел растворился следом за тем, который из Содома и Гоморры.

– О-о… Господи, как же ужасно неловко вышло! – скорбно отозвался ангел, тоже заглянув в бумаги, и вздохнул. Во вздохе, невзирая на слова, слышалось облегчение.

– А по-моему, очень ловко, – возразил Кроули, немедля воспользовавшись возможностью и положив руку Азирафелю на талию. – И к тому же весело!

– Твои представления о веселье… – с очередным вздохом начал ангел.

– …очень специфичны, – закончил за него Кроули и удостоился лишь тихого хмыканья. Что означало: ангел не в курсе, откуда цитата.

– Кроули… А чего он так сильно напугался?.. – с искренним недоумением спросил Азирафель, немного помолчав. Что означало: о приключениях этого небесного паразита в Содоме и Гоморре ангел тоже не в курсе. Потому что не присутствовал при событиях лично из принципиальных соображений, а соответствующее место в Библии, передававшее канву истории относительно достоверно, видимо, не вспомнил от волнения.

– Да забей, ангел… Вьетнамские флэшбеки, – ответил Кроули, пожав плечами, и мысленно поставил галочку напротив содомо-гоморрского мудака в своем воображаемом списке. Напротив Гавриила, Уриила и Михаила галочек пока не стояло. Но Кроули вполне готов был подождать настолько же удачного, как сегодня, стечения обстоятельств. 


End file.
